Miracles of Water
by LillySunset
Summary: When Fawnkit and her siblings are found in a stream, Fawnkit is the only one who survives. After being pulled under the water, she wakes up three sunrises later with new abilities. She can breathe underwater and walk on water. What will she do with these newfound powers?
1. Allegiances

**WindClan**

 **Leader:** Dewstar - Pale grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

Mate: Webfoot

Kits: Willowpaw and Amberpaw

 **Deputy:** Lightwhisker - Dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Mate: Swallowheart

 **Medicine Cat:** Briarfall - Black she-cat with blue eyes and Willowpaw

 **Warriors:**

Birchdusk - Light brown tabby tom with silver eyes

Mate: Gingersplash

Webfoot - Blue tom with webbed feet and hazel eyes

Mate: Dewstar

Ebonyshadow - Dark grey she-cat with darker flecks and silver-blue eyes

Apprentice: Fadedpaw

Ivywing - Dark brown she-cat with green eyes

Deerdrop - Light brown tom with white flecks and grey eyes

Mate: Dawnpool

Hawkbreeze - Grey tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Mate: Honeywhisker

Apprentice: Thistlepaw

Bramblefoot - Dark brown tom with white paws and ginger eyes

Mate: Daisystep

Sister: Gingersplash

Lionclaw - Pale ginger tom with green eyes

Daisystep - Fluffy white she-cat with pale ginger eyes

Mate: Bramblefoot

Kits: Thistlepaw and Fadedpaw

Apprentice: Amberpaw

Honeywhisker - Dark ginger she-cat with golden eyes

Mate: Hawkbreeze

Rainleap - Blue-grey tabby tom with lighter flecks and green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Thistlepaw - Fluffy brown and white tom with green eyes, 10 Moons

Fadedpaw - Ginger tom with faded amber eyes, 10 Moons

Willowpaw - Silver and white tabby she-cat with green eyes, 8 Moons

Amberpaw - Blue tabby she-cat with amber eyes, 8 Moons

 **Queens:**

Dawnpool - Silver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Mate: Deerdrop

Kits: Shadowkit, Bumblekit, and Heronkit

Swallowheart - Brown and white she-cat with green eyes

Mate: Lightwhisker

Kits: Aspenkit and Haykit

Gingersplash - Fluffy dark ginger she-cat with crystal blue eyes

Mate: Birchdusk

Kits: Lillykit, Dunekit, and Fawnkit

 **Kits:**

Bumblekit - Dark brown tabby tom with silver eyes, 5 1/2 Moons

Heronkit - Silver she-cat with amber eyes, 5 1/2 Moons

Shadowkit - Black she-cat with dark blue eyes, 5 1/2 Moons

Aspenkit - Light brown and cream she-cat with green eyes, 3 Moons

Haykit - Ginger and cream she-cat with hazel eyes, 3 Moons

Lillykit - Fluffy ginger she-cat with amber eyes, 1 1/2 Moons

Dunekit - Ginger tabby tom with green eyes, 1 1/2 Moons

Fawnkit - Fluffy Tortoiseshell she-cat with crystal blue eyes, very small, 1 1/2 Moons

 **Elders:**

Pebblebranch - Dark grey tabby tom with chocolate eyes

Mudwaters - Dark grey and brown tom with amber eyes

Riverthorn - Silver tabby she-cat with nick in ear and scar down her face, faded green eyes


	2. Chapter One

POV; Hawkbreeze

The night had just begun. Storms raged overhead the clans. They hadn't had rain in over a moon. Cats lay restless in the dens, trying to fall asleep with the noise. The rushing river could be heard all the way from the WindClan camp. The kits were in the nursery with their mothers, the elders were fast asleep, and the other cats were in the dens. Everything was normal, everything was right. That is until Gingersplash ran into the nursery and came back out and yowled with terror. Hawkbreeze got up out of his nest, stretching each of his legs, before lazily walking into the camp.

"What's wrong Gingersplash? Why are you out here in the rain?" he mewed with a yawn.

"My kits! They're gone! I went out to stretch my legs and when I came back to make sure they were okay, they were nowhere in sight! I asked the other queens if they had seen them but they didn't seem to know a thing!" she mewed, stopping in the middle to catch her breath.

"All right. How about this, I will go out with two other cats and we'll go search for them while you stay in the nursery and see if they come back. Sound good?" he meowed calmly.

Gingersplash nodded her head and sighed softly. She slowly turned around and padded slowly back to the nursery, her tail low and her head hung. As soon as she got to the nursery, Hawkbreeze saw her curl up in her nest. He turned towards the warriors' den a padded softly inside.

He nudged the two senior warriors that were closest to him and whispered, "Lionclaw, Bramblefoot, I need you guys to help me look for Gingersplash's kits. They're missing."

Bramblefoot stirred and Lionclaw yawned as he woke up. "Huh? What do you mean they're missing?" he meowed, a hint of concern in his voice.

"I mean, they aren't here! Will you two help me to try and find them?" he asked.

Bramblefoot, who was now awake, spoke up, "Of course! These are my sister's kits we are talking about!" He got up and ran towards the camp turning back towards the two, "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" He raced out of camp, not even glancing back to see if the others were following.

"I guess we should follow him. We don't want anyone else to get lost in this weather." Hawkbreeze mewed. He turned and raced after Bramblefoot, Lionclaw close behind him.

When they all were out of the camp, Lionclaw tasted the air to see if there were any traces of the kits scent that hadn't gotten washed away by the rain. After a few minutes, he picked up a trail. "I think they went down towards the river by ThunderClan border."

"Okay, let's go!" Hawkbreeze mewed. He raced across the moor, Bramblefoot, and Lionclaw close behind. As soon as the river came in sight, he heard mewling kits. The closer they got, the louder the mewling was. "They're definitely down here! Does anyone see them?" He scanned the river but didn't see a single kit.

"There! In between those branches!" Bramblefoot mewed, racing towards the branches. He lunged forward and gently grabbed one of the kit's scruffs, careful not to move any of the branches. "I gmoth oneh." He mewed through a mouthful of fur.

"Good! There are two more. I'll get the larger one and Lionfoot, you can get the light brown kit." As he said that, he slowly crept forward and grabbed the larger kit by the scruff. When he pulled the kit free from the branches, the light brown tabby got dislodged from the branches and went under the water. Hawkbreeze set the kit down that he had over by Bramblefoot and raced down the stream after the tiny kit. When she resurfaced, he lunged toward her and grabbed her scruff, the rushing water pulling her down. He slowly crept backwards, pulling her out of the water. "I goth herm!" he mewed. He turned back towards the hill they had just run down not that long ago and started racing up it, the tiny kit in his jaws. The wet leaves were slick under his feet and he had to dig his claws into the dirt, careful not to fall on his way up. As soon as the camp entrance came in sight, he slowed down so the others could catch up. He slowly walked into camp and brought the kit to the nursery.

He slowly set her down near Gingersplash and nudged her awake. "Gingersplash, we found your kits. They might not make it though. They all had a rough time in that water. This little one even went under the water and we barely managed to save her."

Gingersplash stared up at him in horror. She couldn't imagine what could be worse than all three of her kits dying on the same night. "T-they have to be okay! They just have to!" she yowled in agony.

Bramblefoot and Lionclaw came in with the other two kits and set them down next to Gingersplash. "We're sorry Gingersplash. These two didn't make it. They were barely moving when we got them out of the water. By the time we got here, they were too far gone." Lionclaw mewed. The three cats bowed their heads in sorrow while GIngersplash gently groomed her kits.

"My kits, please come back! Come back! Please! Lillykit, Dunekit, come back! Fawnkit, you have to make it through the night. You have to live. Please live! I can't have all my kits die! Please live Fawnkit. You're the only thing I have left." she mewed before curling around her three kits, mourning her two deceased kits. She slowly lifted her head up and wailed in agony. "Good-bye my kits."


	3. Chapter Two

POV; Gingersplash

The next day had come. Fawnkit survived the night and was now being examined by the medicine cat, Briarfall. "Can you reach up and touch my paw?" she asked the little kit. Gingersplash watched her remaining kit as she reached up with her paws and batted at the medicine cat's paw.

"How's she doing? Is she okay?" she asked, her tail swished from side to side anxiously.

"Fawnkit is doing well. There's no need to worry. I will come back to check in on her before sunset." Briarfall mewed. She turned and left the den, leaving Gingersplash with her kit.

Gingersplash slowly stood up and walked over to the entrance of the nursery. She sat down and swept her tail around her paws. She saw Amberpaw and Willowpaw bringing herbs to the medicine cat den. After they had gone into the den, she started grooming her chest.

"I remember when I was an apprentice. Always so naive and carefree." Dawnpool said from behind her. "My kits will become apprentices soon. I will miss them. I'm sorry about Lillykit and Dunekit. I know how much they meant to you. Are you okay?"

Gingersplash didn't reply to her friend. She just sat there, staring off into the distance, thinking of the time when she was an apprentice...

 _13 Moons Ago_

"I can't believe we are finally apprentices! After moons and moons of waiting, it's finally here!" Bramblepaw mewed excitedly to his sister.

Gingerpaw glanced at her brother and smiled. It was a small smile, a good smile, but not an excited smile. She had been looking forward to becoming an apprentice, but she didn't want to be Leafdrop's apprentice. She had heard that she was mean and pushed her apprentices too hard.

Her brother interrupted her thoughts with a cuff to the ear. "Come on mouse-brain, get your head out of the clouds! We need to go get our nests together in our new den!" Bramblepaw mewed.

Gingerpaw sighed and started towards the camp entrance. She breathed in the scents of the forest and smiled happily. This is what she had been looking forward to the most. She was finally a ThunderClan apprentice. Just as she had caught up with her brother, Sorrelstripe came running up to her.

"Gingerpaw! It's your mother!" she panted. "She got attacked by a badger!"

Gingerpaw's eyes went wide in terror. She couldn't lose her mother! Not on her first day of apprenticeship. "Bramblepaw! Come quick! Mama's hurt!" she mewed to her brother before racing after Sorrelstripe.

The leaves crunched under her feet and she could taste the scent of blood. _No, no, no! She can't be dead! She can't be hurt! Mama!_ As soon as she saw her mother's ginger fur, her heart stopped. There was so much blood. Blood in her fur, blood everywhere.

"Gingerpaw. I-I love you." her mother rasped.

"No, Mama! You can't leave me! You can't leave us!" she yowled.

As her mother slowly died, Bramblepaw and Gingerpaw slowly sat down next to their mother, burying their faces into her thick fur. _Why did this happen to her? Why not me? Why not anyone else?_ A few moments later, a group of cats ran up to the three.

"What have you all done!? You killed your own mother! This is unacceptable!" Rainstar yowled angrily.

Gingerpaw looked up at her leader, tears streaming down her face. "W-we didn't do it. A badger killed her. Sorrelstripe came and told us." she said, her voice shaking with fear.

"That's not what Sorrelstripe told me. She said she saw you two attacking your own mother. I don't believe you two. You are hereby exiled from this clan! If you ever set foot in this territory ever again, you will be sorry!" he yowled. The group of cats all glared at them and then stalked off towards the camp.

"Bramblepaw, what will we do? Where do we go?" she mewled quietly.

"I'm not sure. Why don't we go to WindClan and tell them what happened? Maybe they'll let us live with them."

Gingerpaw nodded and silently stalked towards WindClan, tears streaming down her face. _Would they let us live there? Probably not. I miss you Mama._

That was how Bramblefoot and Gingersplash ended up being WindClan cats. After they had explained the situation to them, they gladly let them live there. Gingersplash trained under Riverthorn and Bramblefoot trained under the late Snowbriar. They trained the best they could with their new clan. When they went to their first Gathering, ThunderClan was surprised to see them there, but remained silent.

When they both became warriors, Gingersplash was one of the best hunters in the clan. She met Birchdusk and they had three kits moons later. Gingersplash and Bramblefoot are still honorable and loyal warriors to this day.

"Gingersplash! Gingersplash, are you with me? Hello?"

"Sorry Dawnpool. I was thinking about when I first came here. Do you remember that?" she mewed.

"Yes, I do. You were the only one who truly understood me. You were my best friend, and still are my best friend. Those ThunderClan scum don't know what they lost when they exiled you two. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You're the best friend I could ever ask for." she mewed.

"Thanks Dawnpool. I still can't believe that I lost two of my kits. First my father left us, then my mother died, then I got exiled from my own clan, and now two of my kits are dead. StarClan must hate me." she mewled soflty. She couldn't bare losing any more cats. She was so relieved when Fawnkit lived through the night. Now, she just needed to live to be a great warrior for this clan.

A tiny brown bundle flew past Gingersplash's paws. It was Fawnkit. "Mama! Look what I can do!" the tiny kit mewled.

"I see darling. It's time to rest now though. Come with me." she purred. Her little kit was amazing. She was kind, energetic, and silly, just like she was until her mother died. _Hopefully her siblings death doesn't affect her personality like it did mine. She needs to stay happy. She means everything to me..._


	4. Chapter Three

POV; Fawnkit

Fawnkit paced around the nursery, anxious to go out into the camp and play with someone. _Mama wake up soon, please!_ She had woken up a few hours ago and no one else had woken up yet. As the sun slowly rose higher into the sky, it's warm light filled the nursery. It flashed across her paws and moved slowly up her body. Suddenly, Bumblekit bounded up to her.

"Ahh! Bumblekit! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Fawnkit mewled. She cuffed him over the ears playfully. Bumblekit was much bigger than her, but ever since she had opened her eyes, they had been inseparable.

"Aww, but it's so much fun! I wish you were becoming an apprentice soon. Now we won't be in the same den for three whole moons!" he whined.

Fawnkit gazed at him in thought. _I wonder if there's a way we could be in the same den... Maybe if there are too many apprentices or maybe if they have room in the apprentice den..._ "I have an idea! What if we asked Dewstar if we could find a place for a new den for apprentices and older kits." she mewed.

"I think that sounds like a good idea! Maybe we should ask her when you are three moons old though." Bumblekit said.

Fawnkit sighed and batted at a mossball that had gotten hooked on her claw. She raised her paw and threw it towards Bumblekit, who wasn't paying attention.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?" he mewed. He pounced on the mossball and batted it back towards Fawnkit.

Soon, the other kits had awoken and were coming over to play too. Aspenkit bounded over to them and leaped at Fawnkit. She batted at her playfully and pinned her down.

Fawnkit struggled underneath the larger kit, but finally managed to get out from underneath her. "Ha! I guess you're not as strong as you look." she mewled triumphantly.

Suddenly, she heard a loud mewling sound. "Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what? Is the little kit trying to play pretend?" Haykit taunted.

"No, I heard a kit mewling," Fawnkit growled, stamping her paw on the ground. The mewling sound started again.

"Reaaaaally? 'Cause _I_ have better hearing than you do. Maybe the water messed up your brain and now you're delusional," she smirked.

"Leave her alone, Haykit," Shadowkit mewed, coming out of the den.

"What are you gonna do about it? Tell your mommy?" she growled.

"No, we're gonna leave and go where your hateful attitude isn't affecting the atmosphere." she hissed.

The four kits padded off towards the fresh-kill pile. Fawnkit heard the mewling again, this time it was louder. "Guys, will you help me sneak out of camp to go see what that noise is?" she whispered.

"No way! I don't wanna get in trouble!" Aspenkit mewed.

Fawnkit glared at Aspenkit. "Just this once? Please? If we are successful, they won't ever know we were gone." she mewed impatiently.

"I'll help. I mean, that is if we all go with you." Bumblekit mewed.

"Fine. But one of us needs to stay close to the camp and be on the lookout." Aspenkit mewed, finally agreeing to help.

Fawnkit saw Shadowkit open her mouth to say something, but right as she was saying something, a wail spread through the camp. "Does anyone else here the wailing?" she mewled.

"No...? Fawnkit, are you okay?" Bumblekit asked her.

She hadn't realized that she was now on the ground shaking, with fear. She slowly stood back up, not knowing what was going on with her.

"Let's go. We can sneak through the camp entrance when no cat's watching." she mewed.

When no one was looking, they silently crept toward the entrance. Shadowkit stepped on a stick, but it didn't draw any attention towards them. They kept going towards the entrance and finally were out of the camp.

"The moors! The leaves! The water! I've never seen anything so amazing!" Aspenkit mewed with joy.

"SHHHHHHH!" Shadowkit hissed. "You don't want the whole clan to hear us!"

"Sorry!" Aspenkit whispered. She walked ahead of the group, admiring all of WindClan's beauty.

"Alright, I'm gonna go towards the mewling and you guys keep watch. I'll be back soon!" she said.

Fawnkit ran off towards the open moors, trying to find the kit who probably wasn't much older or younger than her. Her small legs allowed her to stay close to the ground, but they didn't allow her to run fast. She heard a noise behind her and turned around, startled.

"Wh-who's there!?" she mewed.

Suddenly, a red blur flashed in front of her eyes. She slowly crept towards it, curious as to what it was.

"Please don't hurt me!" the red creature shrieked.

Fawnkit studied the animal before her. It was a cat, no older than her. It, no she, was small like her and she had black stockings, ears, and tail tip. She looked kind of like her mother and Shadowkit combined into one cat. _Why is she here? Who is she?_

"I'm here because my a fire went through my clan and killed everyone, although I'm not really sure what that means. I'm the only one left!" she wailed. "My father told me to come here. He told me that I would be welcome here."

Fawnkit stared at her, astonished that she knew what she was thinking. _Why was she told to come here? Why not ThunderClan, or ShadowClan, or anywhere else besides here?! What will Dewstar think if I bring this cat back to camp? She'll know that I left camp before I was apprenticed!_

"Please, can you take me to your camp? I have nowhere else to go, and I won't tell your leader that you found me. I'll just say I found you in the dirtplace and you agreed to bring me to your camp. Oh, by the way, I'm Flarekit." she mewed.

Fawnkit nodded and mumbled, "I'm Fawnkit, almost two moons old, and I had two siblings, but they died. Follow me, I'll take you back to camp."

Fawnkit led the way through bushes, under branches, and across the open moor until they met up with the others. When the others saw that there was another cat with her, their eyes went wide in shock.

"Uh, Fawnkit? Who's that with you?" Aspenkit asked a bit loudly.

"Aspenkit! Remember, we have to be quiet." she whispered. "This is Flarekit. She was told to come here by her father and she, well, she's the only surviving member of her clan after a fire killed every cat."

Fawnkit saw Shadowkit glaring at Flarekit and wondered why she would be glaring at her. _Duh, she's an outsider. Anyone would be worried about an outsider coming to their clan._

Flarekit sighed and glanced at Shadowkit. "Yes, I am Sunfur's daughter, and yes, I'm telling the truth."

Shadowkit's jaw dropped as she heard what Flarekit was saying. She slowly closed her mouth and turned towards camp.

"Guys, we need to get back to camp, before anyone realizes we're gone." Bumblekit mewed.

Suddenly, a patrol of WindClan cats ran towards them. "Bumblekit, Shadowkit, Aspenkit, Fawnkit! You all are in big trouble for sneaking out of camp and disobeying clan rules!" Lightwhisker mewed sternly.

 _Oh no. What have we gotten ourselves into..._


End file.
